We propose to continue development of instrumentation and cytochemical techniques for automated high-speed sorting of functionally different human and other mammalian cells. Further research into light scattering and multichannel fluorescence measurements will be combined with improvements in electronic circuitry and in sample handling and collection to increase the capabilities of our laminar flow cell sorter. Emphasis will also be placed on applying the GT-44 computer system to provide both quick and convenient access to pertinent information about the cell samples and eventually to provide on-line computer control of the sorting process. Aseptic separated samples, containing up to 10 to the 8th power cells, will be available for further analysis or for studies of biological function. applications include studies of the immune system, cell genetics and clinical immunology and hematology, and incollaboration with other investigators, of a wide variety of other cytological problems. Direct cloning of desired antibody producing hybridoma cells has been accomplished and will be extended to a variety of other antibody producers.